


Fair Maiden

by aspacewaster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspacewaster/pseuds/aspacewaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt from AvengerKink: </p><p>Based off of this SFW pic: http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/132/d/3/d3513b3013722d272c526ab3f1fafbf9-d4wxy8n.jpg</p><p>Sometimes, Steve and Loki like to switch it up in the bedroom. Occasionally, Loki will transform into his female form when they have sex. Only, this time, he forgot to change back before leaving the bedroom. And *all* of the Avengers see sexy fem!Loki in all of her scantily clad glory. </p><p>It's hard to believe that Steve would cheat, let alone on a sorcerer with that ability to end life for them like they know it, but their eyes don't lie. And it's only right that they tell Loki, right? After chewing out Steve, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed and written in less than an hour. Be gentle. Second prompt fill ever! Comments and concrit welcome. :)

Tony Stark wasn't really a morning person, but most days these days he found himself up at around the same time the rest of the team was. There was nothing that could build rapport quite as well as sharing meals with people after all, even if it was early in the morning and everyone was cranky from lack of caffeine. Except Thor, who never seemed to need any.

Earliest to rise was always Steve, who was up even before the crack of dawn—a fact that irked Tony as _nobody_ should be up that time of day, ever. So when Tony went for breakfast and joined the rest of the team at near seven in the morning only to find Steve missing, he looked mildly surprised. He shrugged it off and went about pouring himself a cup of black coffee as he went to make some toast. It was far too early to make much ado about nothing.

Eventually however his curiosity got the best of him, as it almost always did. “You guys wondering where Cap—“ Tony began, but paused when he heard footsteps coming from Steve’s room. There he was. But then they weren’t Steve’s footsteps, so he looked up, and raised his brow at the sight that greeted him.

A pale-skinned woman came into the kitchen then, her hair dark, tangled and sticking up every which way and falling into her face at the same time. She wore a half-zipped Captain America hoodie that barely covered anything on her body but managed to hide all the essentials, that was until she went over to get a piece of toast—Tony’s toast—and the movement made the hoodie slide off to the side slightly, exposing a breast.

Clint found himself staring, because _damn_ , but he managed to shake himself out of it when the woman walked by him, tapped his cheek and winked before she bit into her toast and disappeared back into Steve’s quarters. Clint sat there, his gaze following her, at least until Natasha smacked him upside the head. He gave her a sheepish grin then and just laughed, glancing over at Tony, who was grinning too. At least until he realised that the woman took his toast. Then he grumbled and made to make some more, because that was his goddamned toast and he’d be eating by now if she hadn’t stolen it.

“Looks like Cap’s got game after all,” Tony remarked with a smirk soon enough, only to be met by Natasha’s disapproving stare. “You guys, this is none of our business,” she said and just shook her head before she took her bagel and her coffee and left. She had a soft spot for Steve and didn’t want to be involved in any of this as it was the easiest way to ruin a friendship after all.

“We gotta tell… I mean we have to let Loki know, right? We can’t just ignore what happened,” Bruce said with a frown, glancing to the three men left in the room. Tony was shrugging and taking a sip from his coffee. “I don’t know, maybe Tasha’s right and this is none of our business,” he said, and was about to say something else but Thor was already rising from his chair.

“Steven’s taste is commendable but brother will not enjoy this news. He must know—“ He said, only to be met with Tony’s heated gaze.

“Is your brother going to make Cap disintegrate?” He asked, only to be met by a bellowed laugh from Thor. The argument continued from there, until finally Bruce took his leave as well, leaving Clint, Tony and Thor to their banter.

~

It was barely fifteen minutes later that Steve came out of his quarters as well, his hair not quite a mess, but definitely not as neat as it always sat on his head. He padded into the kitchen barefoot, wearing a pair of drawstring pants and one of his usual white T-shirts (except this one was wrinkled instead of crisp and ironed as his shirts always tended to be), yawning and scratching at the back of his head as he made for the coffee machine. He didn’t really need coffee anymore since it barely did anything for him, but all the same he went for it every morning anyway. Force of habit.

“Morning, guys,” He said as he reached for a cup, looking up when he realised how remarkably quiet his team was being. He was met with the sight of Tony grinning like a cat that caught the canary and he wasn’t quite sure he enjoyed the sight—whenever Tony looked like that there was something that wasn’t right and now he wasn’t so sure he wanted to know. A cursory glance at Clint confused him even further, as the man was holding two thumbs up and grinning similarly.

Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion and he ended up spilling some coffee as he poured it, frowning as it splashed and stained his wonderfully white shirt. He sighed and put the coffee pot down, then finally turned to face everyone. “Alright, what is it?”

Thor was the first to speak up. “Does Loki know of this maiden you’ve taken to bed, Steven?” He asked, making Tony shake his head because no matter how much time he spent around the thunder god he would never get used to the way he spoke. 

Clint was still grinning as he spoke up second. “You gotta introduce me to her, Rogers,” He said, only to curse under his breath when from the distance, Natasha yelled “I heard that, Barton!”

“Yeah Steve, does Loki know ‘bout that woman? You know she walks around shamelessly in your clothes,” Tony added and just smirked. “I would expect this from Barton but not you—hey come back I’m talking to you!”

But Steve wasn’t going to come back, because his cheeks were tinted a bright red and the flush had spread to his ears. He made his way back into his quarters almost in a panic and shut the door behind himself maybe a bit too hard but he couldn’t be bothered to care about that right then.

Loki sat on the bed, propped up against the headboard as he waved a hand to change the channels on the television. He’d just finished the book he was reading and figured he would check out what was going on in Midgard, but before he could even find something to watch Steve was turning the TV off and glowering at him, looking remarkably like a freshly plucked tomato. Loki raised a brow then, though he couldn’t quite get rid of the amused smirk that took residence on his face.

“You went out there and…and you didn’t change back? Now everyone thinks I cheated on you and they’re teasing me about it and Barton wants to meet you and—“

Steve’s tirade was interrupted when Loki pulled him back into the bed, grinning as he changed back into his female form once Steve landed on top of him.

“Really Loki? This isn’t the time for this—“ Steve said but was interrupted once more when Loki kissed him deeply, distracting him, and fully intending to give their audience a bit of a show. Or, well, as much of a show as they could get by listening to her moans and screams.

And yes, as Loki claimed Steve for round two, she was exceptionally loud.

~

At breakfast the next day Loki arrived ahead of Steve. Steve was still in his quarters, hesitant to go out because his team had pretty much heard everything and now they thought that he’d been cheating on Loki and really, he didn’t feel like explaining to anyone when it was none of their business at all.

Loki greeted the team with a small smile as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl, shined it on his sleeve, then bit into it as he hopped up onto a counter. He took a look at the team, smirking in amusement when he saw the look of discomfort on Bruce’s face. Natasha looked like she just wanted to get out of there and she did soon enough, clutching a protein bar and a cup of green tea.

“Brother, I think it best you know there was a maiden here, fraternising with Steven—“ Thor piped up, feeling obligated to let his brother know of the goings on of yesterday.

Tony interjected before Thor could finish, grinning as he spoke; “Beautiful maiden really, grandpa got a good catch. You know she had this great smile and a great set of—“

“You must speak with your lover, ask him about—“ Thor continued speaking anyway, despite Tony’s interjection. Loki sat amused at how they were trying to deliver the news so to speak, trying to beat around the bush. There was no point in it since he already knew what had happened but he allowed them to continue anyway, amused as he was. He bit into his apple as Clint interjected as well.

“God, I don’t know why but I really hate that word,” he said, then looked over to Bruce who still refused to say anything. For someone who was asking if they should be telling Loki the day before, he was sitting awfully quietly.

Steve showed up soon after, wearing the hoodie that Loki wore the day before over his pajama pants. He hadn’t wanted to wear it after what happened the day before but Loki had insisted, and so he found himself walking up to the kitchen, blushing and looking like he wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him up.

He watched Loki suspiciously amidst “oh, hi Steve!”s from his teammates, his gaze following the god of mischief as he hopped off the counter and walked toward him. Loki stood there, mere inches away from Steve, taking another bite from his apple.

“Are they telling truths?” Loki asked Steve, who looked on in confusion because why would he even need to ask? He blushed darker, but looked up when he heard the apple Loki was eating hit Clint square in the face, Loki’s retaliation for Clint’s comment of ’this I’ve got to see’.

But instead of Loki starting an argument he leaned in and kissed Steve deeply, who stood there flabbergasted, unsure of how to react. But just as he finally began to return the kiss, Loki slowly transformed into his female form.

“Was it this fair maiden you speak of?” Loki asked with a smirk as she spun around to face them. She laughed melodically as Tony wrinkled his nose, picked up his coffee, and walked away muttering “should have known” under his breath.

Clint on the other hand made a face and went off, calling out for Natasha, who had been ignoring him since breakfast the day before.

Bruce sat there stunned, but he shrugged soon enough and went back to reading the newspaper.

It was Thor’s reaction that was the best one of them all—he laughed as though it was the best joke in the world. “I should have known you enjoy being a woman, brother,” he said in a teasing tone.

Loki didn’t take kindly to the jibe. The next time Thor spoke, he found his voice to be that of a woman’s.


End file.
